


Fioletowe gluty i rzeźnickie noże

by Cashis



Series: Z życia na Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, before TRF, comedy?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashis/pseuds/Cashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odcinek z serii "komediowych" scenek z życia na 221B Baker Street. Miałam dobre chęci co do kanonu... Czas akcji - na pewno przed zakończeniem 2 sezonu.  Proszę o komentarze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fioletowe gluty i rzeźnickie noże

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: Fioletowe gluty i rzeźnickie noże
> 
> Postacie: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mrs. Hudson, tekstowo Lestrade
> 
> Od autorki: nie posiadam praw autorskich do niczego z wyjątkiem własnej kreatywności. Nie czerpię z pisania żadnych korzyści (a przynajmniej materialnych).
> 
> Jest to mój pierwszy fic.
> 
> Jeśli się spodoba, prosiłabym o komentarz (nawet jak się nie spodoba, to proszę). Istnieje możliwość kontynuacji w razie odezwu. A jakby ktoś miał ochotę poprawić błędy, to byłabym wniebowzięta.

Spokojny wiaterek wpadał przez otwarte okno na piętrze Baker Street 221. John, bardzo niewyspany, w bardzo powyciąganym, bardzo beżowym sweterku, wszedł do kuchni, bardzo niemrawo ziewając.

\- Rozumiem, nocne pościgi za seryjnymi zabójcami, ale żeby psuć sobie następny dzień przez randkę? - prychnął na powitanie Sherlock, ignorując mruknięte "Ja też życzę tobie miłego dnia". Holmes potrząsnął próbówką z fioletowym płynem. Ciecz zasyczała niebezpiecznie, ale detektyw tylko rzucił na nią ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i warknął:

\- Zamknij się.

\- Rozmawiasz z odczynnikami chemicznymi? - zainteresował się Watson, z głową w lodówce. Wyjątkowo nie leżały tam żadne odcięte części ciała. Nie doczekał się także odpowiedzi, więc podreptał do salonu ze śniadaniem w ręce.

Akurat zdążył pobrudzić sobie palce masłem, kiedy z kuchni dobiegło go wołanie:

\- Pożyczysz mi swój telefon?

\- A tfój gfdzie? - odkrzyknął z pełnymi ustami lekarz.

\- Na stole, pokryty twardą i najwyraźniej szybkoschnącą substancją. Ciekawe, jeszcze nie wiem jak ją nazwę.

John tylko westchnął, przełknął kęs i pojawił się w wejściu do kuchni.

\- Można wiedzieć, w jakim celu pokryłeś go takową substancją?

\- Przecież nie specjalnie - odparł jego współlokator, tonem zarezerwowanym dla dzieci, nieboszczyków w kostnicy i Andersona. Przyjął bez słowa komórkę i wystukał wiadomość, po czym oddał urządzenie właścicielowi.

Jak tam odznaka, George? Nie wiem, czy warto próbować i skrobać telefon. SH

\- Komu oblałeś jakąś odznakę? - uniósł brwi Watson, czytając "Wysłane wiadomości".

\- No Lestrade'owi, nie wiesz jak on ma na imię? - spojrzał na przyjaciela pobłażliwie, wyjmując z szuflady największy tasak. Lekarz przezornie cofnął się, prostestując. Niestety na nic, bo detektyw zaczął siłować się ze stwardniałym, fioletowym glutem, próbując na przemian podważyć go i przepiłować. W pewnym momencie nóż omsknął się i nie wiadomo jakim cudem, wbił się w sufit.

\- Pani Hudson! - krzyknął Holmes tak radośnie, jakby dostał seryjnego mordercę z kokardką na nosie - potrzeba noża rzeźnickiego!

\- Na litość boską, Sherlocku, akurat go wyczyściłam... Po co ci ten nóż? - nie-gospodyni wbiegła po schodach, trzymając w dłoni jeden z największych noży jakie doktor Watson widział w życiu. A uganiając się za wszelkiego rodzaju szumowinami po całym mieście, widział ich sporo. Stwierdzając, że nie chce na to patrzeć, wrócił na fotel i ze spokojem człowieka pogodzonego z losem kontynuował konsumpcję śniadania.

\- Nie mam pieniędzy na czynsz, więc przejmuję mieszkanie - uśmiechnął się szeroko Sherlock w odpowiedzi na pytanie. - Spokojnie, pani Hudson, żartuję, chcemy tylko przepiłować fioletowego gluta.

\- To żart godny twojego brata, doprawdy - mruknęła starsza pani, kręcąc głową. - Pomóc ci z czymś, kochanieńki?

\- Jakby mogła pani wyjąć mój tasak ze swojego sufitu... - wyszczerzył się do siebie detektyw, ostrożnie przepiłowując gumową skorupę. Musiał być dzisiaj w wybitnie dobrym humorze. Pani Hudson westchnęła tylko i zabrała się do szukania drabiny.

Właśnie noże wylądowały w zlewie, drabina w schowku, a pani Hudson na ziemi, kiedy Holmes Junior pociągnął tryumfalnie za resztkę gluta, która teraz powinna się odczepić. I odczepiła, z niespodziewaną elastycznością, wypadając za okno razem ze smartphonem.

\- Złośliwość przedmiotów martwych - westchnął detektyw, podszedł do Watsona i wyciągnął mu z kieszeni pikającą od kilku chwil komórkę.

GREG. Mam na imię Gregory. I muszę sobie załatwić nową odznakę, bo na poprzedniej przez kogoś (!) fioletowe coś zasłania mi pół twarzy. GL

\- Co ty, do cholery, robisz? - zapytał nagle John, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

Nie mam pojęcia przez kogo, ale przyznam, że musi to wyglądać ciekawie, Gary. SH

\- Piszę z Lestrade'em. A czemu zawdzięczamy twoje nagłe zamyślenie?

John upił herbatki, postukał palcami w oparcie fotela i nadal zamyślonym tonem powiedział:

\- Zastanawiam się skąd pani Hudson ma taki nóż rzeźnicki... i z czego go czyściła?


End file.
